


Be Here

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Steve protecting Will and Mike from bullies after they come out





	Be Here

Somehow, Steve Harrington started driving Mike to school. He picked up the entire party, actually– except Will since his mother still insisted she see him off to school everyday. Steve switched seamlessly from driving Nancy to school to her brother and his two friends. Mike didn’t mind the excuse to avoid the bike ride in the cold weather. It was also nice to have a high schooler drop Mike off at middle school– he needed every perk he could get before hitting high school himself. Steve didn’t mind being seen with them and picking them up from AV club. Steve was a pretty alright big brother, if Mike had to put him to it.

Wednesday morning, Mrs. Byers was earlier than usual and Will was leaning up against the bike rack as Steve pulled up. Mike waved from the backseat, Lucas and Dustin behind him.

“Alright, last stop, gents. Everyone out!” Steve said, clapping his hands on the steering wheel. “I’ve got a hot date with first period history I  _cannot_ be late to again.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Dustin said, clapping his shoulder before sliding out the driver’s side, Lucas and Mike getting out on the passenger side.

Mike made a direct line from the car to Will, smiling and holding a hand out to take his, if only for a moment before going through the front doors; Lucas was already trying to find Max in the mass of moving students. It was only fair. Unfortunately, before Mike’s hand could even reach Will’s, a body intercepted his vision of Will, strong arms pushing him back and shouting down at him.

“Get that shit out of my school, fairy!” The boy looked familiar but Mike hadn’t learned his name yet. He knew the minute he learned it, he’d have the subconscious need to report him. He didn’t want to get involved. “You disgust me.”

“Thank you.” Mike grumbled, rolling onto his knees and pushing himself to his feet. Will stood against the bike rack, afraid to move any closer.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, eyeing the people staring at him. The boy was still loitering, looking at Will with terrifying focus. Mike nodded, grinning at Will to try and avoid the tense frown trying to form as he felt blood spread through the knees of his new corduroys. Hopefully the mud would block some of the stain.

“What did I say?” The boy came back again, shouldering Mike back as he stepped up to Will. “Get that fag shit away from here, Wheeler. You have no place here!”

“Hey hey hey,  _what_ did you just say to him?” Mike whipped around to see Steve climbing out of his illegally parked car. His sleeves were rolled and Mike could see his forearm flex as he curled and uncurled his fingers into a tight, firm fist. Dustin and Lucas were walking back towards Mike and Will, noting the mud on his pants and the fearful stare on Will’s face.

“Oh, is your Mommy here, Wheeler?” The boy said, spitting a laugh at Steve.

“I asked you a question, dicknose.” Steve said, stopping by Mike and placing a hand on his shoulder. “What did you just say to Mike?”

“I called him a  _fag_. Do you know what that word means?” He teased Steve, folding his arms and staring up at Steve like he was an eclipse, the shadow casting over his face but his eyes squinted in anger. “It’s what you call freaks that deserve it enough to be dead.”

“Wrong answer.” Steve laughed, grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. “Now, I know that your brain is far too puny to jostle around in your head, but I’m only going to say this once, understood? You leave Mike and Will  _alone_. By themselves. Unbothered by you.  _Understand_?”

“Oh, and you think I’m scared of you?” The boy’s words faltered but he acted like they were barbed enough to slice through Steve’s grip. It only made it stronger. “You’re just a pussy.”

“And you are one remark away to being a name on a gravestone, do you understand me?” Steve said, shaking the boy in his grasp. “They aren’t hurting you. And frankly, hating gay people isn’t cool, asshat. You shouldn’t be scared of them because they are  _different_ or whatever the  _fuck_ you think they’ll do to you. You should be scared because gay people can kick your ass just as much as any straight person.”

“Oh yeah?” The kid laughed, his feet kicking out towards Steve lamely.

Steve pulled the kid to his nose, staring into his eyes like he was trying to pierce his eyes with invisible pins. “ _Yeah_. I’d know.” He dropped the boy, his knees buckling and collapsing at Steve’s feet. He scrambled back, sputtering and trying to snap back at Steve. Mike grabbed Will by the shoulder and pulled him out of the way of the boy’s clambering run. Steve put an arm on Mike’s shoulder, his hand resting on Will’s back.

“Why’d you say that?” Will asked, peering up at Steve. Steve was watching the boy scamper away with a stiff expression, not holding the expected prideful smirk. “You aren’t gay… Are you Steve?”

“No. But, I mean, why does he need to know that?” Steve shrugged. “I just bought you guys  _guaranteed_ fear for the next four years. As far as he’s concerned, you guys are going to become me. And I mean, come on, you should be so lucky.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Mike muttered, squinting at Steve. “I don’t think he thinks that.”

“Well,  then it looks like I have to start walking you to your first period.” Steve said, clapping them both on the back. “I can scare a few thirteen-year-olds. No problem. I’ll teach you how.”

“I want to know how to pick them up by their shirts!” Will said, laughing and leaning against Mike’s side. He flexed his arms jokingly, pretending the shirt was ripping around his arms.

“You’re gonna need the space girl for that, noodle-arms.” Steve said, winking at Will. “But maybe I can get Mike to do the heavy lifting for you. You can do all the insults.”

“Good cop, bad cop!” Will agreed, folding his arms and mulling the idea over. He nodded at Steve and he clicked his tongue at him, winking again.

“I just saw Kevin go in  _running_. Is everything okay?” Dustin asked, partially laughing at the scared bully. He watched from a distance but hadn’t heard the exchange, hadn’t heard Steve’s tactic.

“Perfect.” Steve said, shrugging as if it was a simple question. “Just some people pushing my buddies around. We’re all good. You? Have anyone I need to push around?”

“No. No, we’re okay.” Lucas shook his head, looking to his friends for agreement.

“Yeah, us too. Thanks, Steve.” Mike said. He adjusted his bag on his back and reached down for Will’s hand. He reached back with a strong grip, neither of them scared with their friends slowly circling around them. Mike had never felt so happy at school before; maybe the rest of eighth grade wouldn’t be a horrible experience. He’d always have his friends– and Steve. “We better get going… Shouldn’t you too Steve?”

“Yeah, don’t you have a quiz or something?” Will spoke to Steve although he was staring at his and Mike’s hands.

“Nah. I’d rather be a part of changing history than just listening to some old guy teach it.” He said, still standing tall beside them. He scanned the entrance, his eyes dragging over to students that loitered for too long. “You guys are more important than any goddamn quiz.”

“Ew, you sound like our parents.” Lucas laughed, shaking his head with a scrunched up face.

“Fine. Let me rephrase.” Steve cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips looking at each boy directly. “You dipshits don’t deserve this garbage.  _Better_?”

“Better.” Mike nodded. He and Will began walking towards the school, turning back to speak to Steve one last time. “See you at three?”

“I’ll be here.” Steve promised. “I’m always going to be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/169253105230/omg-can-i-just-first-off-say-how-much-i-love-your)


End file.
